C3 Blog
by CHIKEESxBBY
Summary: The newest Blog on the web. all runed by Shane, Nate and Jason. join them as they tell you what its like on tour! Its like your personal backstage pass to the lives of the Connect3 members.
1. Aug15 first entry by ShaneG

August 5,2009

Entry by S. Gray

New C3 Blog

Hey Connect 3 fans!!! Its me Shane but you know that. Well we decided yes we as in Nate Jason and I of course, we decided to make one of these blogs. Why you ask? Its because there are many fake blogs! People pretending to be us! I know thats just horrible because no one and I mean no one could be the real Shane Gray but me of course. I have the looks the voice and the great abs.

So were on tour were on our way to L.A we have a concert at the staples center on the 7th, 8th and 9th !

Don't miss out!!! so Jason is making a bird house and he is making Nate help him. It is funny because

Nate doesn't want to do it so he complains about every second! Did I forget its annoying.

I wish I was with Mitchie right now I haven't saw her since we left on tour! I miss her so much!

She is my best friend and I love her! Oops did I just say that??

ugh um I got to go now bye!

Live Love Shane

Viewed: 567,292,193 Times

Comments:

ShaneGreyLover92: Omg the first one! I can't believe it! Yay omg Shane I love you!!!!!

MrsGray89:Shane I am your future wife!!! and ShaneGreyLover92 back off he is already MINE!!!

M_Torres: Aww Shane I miss you too! Good luck on the tour can't wait to see you!

Jasonishot21: Jason I Love you!!! I will help you make all the bird houses you like!

ThePrezNate: Dude I am not complaining! I just don't feel like making a bird house

MRSNATEGRAY: OMG I am my comment is right under Nate's ahh this is like so cool!

TherealShaneG: Dude yes you are! And thank you Mitch. Can't wait to see you either =)

JasonGray: someone is in love!!!

C3Lover3: Shane your suppose to love me!!!!!! I even had our babies names picked out already there is Shannon Natalie Jasie Gray, and there is Shane Nathaniel Jason Gray J.R we are so meant to be

TessT54:Stalker Much!? Well everyone knows Shane is suppose to be with me Tess Tyler. T.J Tylers daughter of course!!!


	2. I am Awesome Jason oh yea Entry number 2

August 6,2009

Entry by J. Gray

Hello fellow Bird lovers! Its the one and only Shane oops no I meant me Jason! Yes Jason or am I Nate? No I am pretty sure I am Jason. I think...yeah I'm Jason I am sure of it 200 percent sure!

Well that was weird I said I was Shane haha that will be a good story to tell! Okay so I am building a bird house since someone doesn't want to help me! Nate... he could be so pushy sometimes. I think he gets it from Shane! Well I learned my lesson today I stole Shane's shampoo and he went all crazy on me! He chased me around our tour bus it was hard jumping over things then I ran out of bus to run threw. Then he was all like two words pay and back! Then I was all like dude that is three words. Then he was all like what ever and then I was like okay then make me a bird house then he was like no! Then he called Mitchie and he was all like hi Mitchie its Shane I really miss you blah blah blah! Then Nate

well let me explain he was recording the whole fight with me and Shane and he was all like this is so going on youtube! Then Shane was all like don't you dare! Then Nate was like and if I do? Then I was all like Bird house! Then they both threw a pillow at me. The things I have to live with!

Viewed: 567,292,193 Times

Comments:

ShaneGreyLover92: How could Shane call her you should call me its 555-9898

MrsGray89: don't be giving my Husband your number he is all MINE!!!!!

M_Torres: wow there weird haha so thats why he started to yell

Jasonishot21: Jason please marry me were meant to be

ThePrezNate: your right Mitch weird indeed

MRSNATEGRAY: oh wow I posted right under Nate that is soo cool

TherealShaneG:Jason two words Pay and Back!!!

JasonGray: again Shane that is three words!

C3Lover3: C3 is the best band ever I have all there CD'S and posters =)

TessT54: wow little girls these days

LolaLove:hey guys I miss you hope to see you soon

PeggyisMarget:wow so thats is what happens

Shane_is_MINE: ShaneGreyLover92 and MrsGray89 Back OFF HE IS ALREADY MINE!!!!!!!


	3. Nate entery numbero thres

Aug. 8,2009

Nate G.

Hey cyber world!! Its me Nate okay Jason is getting really annoying right now!!

He keeps talking about his bird house. He is one weird child let me tell you he saw a bird and he made the bus driver stop! He went chasing the bird so then Shane and I had to go chase him. Then we got lost! We took a hour finding Jas, then Shane kept complaining the whole time, that his feet hurt and how the bugs kept biting him. Then the most hilar oh thats my new word its short hilarious. Thing happened Shane fell in the mud. He was really mad we finally found Jas stuck in a tree. Am I the only normal one int his band? So we helped Jason wait it was only me so I helped him down. Then we were walking back back and it took another hour to get to he bus because we got lost again! Worst day ever, now were at rehearsal for our show tonight, hope you guys could make it! Its at the Staples Center in L.A at 7.00pm. Well gotta fly

Viewed 10,232,662 times.

MrsGray: Shane is soo hot!!! yay I'm number one omg this is soo cool!!!

IloveC3:OMG POOR SHANE IS HE KAY????

LoveNate: I so love you Nate!! Please marry me!!!

The real Shane.G: Nate! How could you tell the whole world that happened!!!

Sander56:Wow so thats what happens out side f camp lmao

SimplyBrown23: hey there boys! Sounds like you having a blast

Birdlover1: I FOUND A BLUE BIRD JASON AND I THOUGHT OF YOU!!!

Mitchie.T: Wow! Miss you guys!


	4. Shane has Anger issues! No I don't

Aug. 11,2009

Hey its Shane, Nate, and Jason!

Okay so how was the Tween Choice Awards Last night?

Jas: I got a tattoo of wolverine, I wanted a bird but they said no! It had to be the winner.

Shane: Jason at least they didn't have to cut your hair! Can you believe they done that to my perfect hair!

Nate:You guys stop complaining it was fake! Your hair didn't really get cut and the tattoo is washable!

Shane: Oh yeah this is coming from a guy who only had to hug a line of girls oh yeah and Kim Kardashian.

Jas: I know man Nate always gets to do the fun stuff! That tattoo was so painful!

Nate: Again it was FAKE! And plus its not my fault my fans love me.

Shane: Stop yelling at Jason! And hey my fans love me too right?

Cricket: makes cricket noises.

Nate: Hey the cricket tells it all lol and I wasn't yelling at Jason! Shane stop hitting me!

Jas: Someone has anger issues! Awkward...

Shane: Shut up I don't have anger issues. I am nice I tell you. NICE!

Nate: if you don't have anger issues then stop hitting me with the plastic baseball bat!

Jas:Maybe you should use the wooden one?

Shane: Hey thats a good idea thanks Jas

Nate: Jason why are you encouraging him? Shane stop hitting me!

Jas: oh man I'm all alone now.

I'm all alone no one here besides me all my problems have gone oh man

I have to go Nate and Shane gonna kill each other

Viewed 10,232,662 times.

MrsGray: Wow he is such a rebel

IloveC3: I love you guys I so loved the part where you guys sang ww3

LoveNate: Nate I didn't appreciate you hugging all them girls

The Prez Nate: Shane stop Hitting me you need anger management

The real Shane.G: Never!!!!!! I am not angry!!!!

Sander56: wow run Nate run!! lmao

SimplyBrown23: Shane quite it!

Birdlover1: Jason ill be with you

Mitchie.T: Anger problems these days


	5. Broken Laptop and flying Guitars

Aug. 11,2009

Hey its Shane so maybe I should let you know why I haven't or we haven updated

my awesome blog okay here is my awesome excuse Jason decided it would be cool if a laptop could fly! Yeah he wanted to see how far it went so he threw it in the air and it broke!

It took a week or two to get it fixed Jason is so on my list. Then he wanted to see Nate's guitar fly

so guess what he done to Lucky Lucy yeah he threw it but thankfully I being the bigger man

caught it just in time so yeah we just got done parting. Its one of our good friends birthday today her name is Sonny Monroe. So we were at her birthday party it was fun now its time for me to get my beauty sleep being this handsome bye

Viewed 18,897,097 times.

Shaneishot3:Oh yeah number one that is awesome

TessTYlEr:Shane is so cute were meant to be you will soon find out

MrsGray:Tess He is MINE back off barbie

SHANE_HATER: Eww Shane is ugly

IloveC3: OH EM GEE SHANE IS NOT UGLY

JONAS_LOVER: Joe Lucus is way hotter

LoveNate: I think Nate is hot

The Prez Nate: Ugh Awkward

The real Shane.G: you can say that again

Sander56: Hey S man

Barron89:Hey Shane and Nate and Jason whats up

Birdlover1: how rude don't blame Jason


	6. Jason's Payback

September 1,2009

Hey its Jason

So sorry I haven't up dated my part of the blog I was in trouble. Shane wouldn't let me near the

computer. He also stole mine to take over when his computer was in the shop getting fixed. So little info for you were almost done with tour then we are going to go back home and rest. Then in like

a month or so we have to o to Canada to film some movie. It sounds fun I can't wait. So Shane and Nate just left yes time to let all the dirt come out. Shane kept talking in his sleep last night something about giant fries were chasing him it was weird then he started to sleep walk, he was walking up and down the bus it was funny Nate and I got the whole thing on video. Say hello to you tube, but don't tell Shane he will so get mad. He doesn't even know that he sleep walks or talks in his sleep. Oh no I have to go there back. Talk to you guys later. Bye

Viewed 243,785 times.

Maddy: oh yeah number one I am so cool like that shout out to Nate he is so cute.

Angie_and_Shane: Shane is my future boyfriend he just don't know it yet

: Jason I so love you

TheRealShaneGray: Jason!!!!! How could you??? watch 1 word PayBack!!!!

TessTyler: my blog is so much better it tells the world how cool I am

JasonGray: that is technically 2 words Shane.

Nate_the_prez: Yup Jasons right its 2 words

TheRealShaneGray: So what just watch you guys you are going to be so paranoid when I am done with you


End file.
